Monsoon
by evieeden
Summary: A little rain never hurt anyone. A smutty E/B oneshot written for msrachelgarner's birthday.


**Whipped this out yesterday as a short birthday fic for the lovely msrachelgarner. I've beta'd it myself so any mistakes are all my own fault. I hope you all like it and thank you so much for reading.**

**I don't own Twilight. If I did, I'd do bad things to Jasper.**

**Monsoon**

**EPOV**

She loved the rain.

It was an odd trait for someone who had hated it while human – usually our personalities remained the same even after the change – but now every time we felt the atmosphere change and the first drops started to fall, she would be out there, her arms spread wide, her face tilted up towards the sky.

We were in India at the moment; I had promised to show her the world and I intended to keep that promise. The air had been heavy with anticipation when we had arrived. The dry season was coming to an end and everyone was waiting and praying for the monsoon to begin. Everywhere around us we had seen people's skin grow slick and moist with sweat as the clouds rolled in and the humidity rose to almost claustrophobic levels. It was one of those times when I was truly grateful for our natural coolness which alleviated any effect of the heat.

And then...a clap of thunder, and the rejoicing started.

I watched from under the gazebo on the porch of the bungalow that we were renting as she spun in circles around the yard. Her hands were tilted upwards as if to catch the drops where they fell and her mouth was open. She would allow the water to fill up her mouth until she would then spit it out playfully in a fountain, giggling as she did.

The luscious scent that belonged to her even after death seemed to become thicker and more succulent and it rolled along my tongue until I was almost convinced that traces of her sweet blood still lingered in my mouth.

She was completely soaked through now. Her long hair hung heavily down her back and over her shoulders, darker now than it appeared when dry, and when she spun around it no longer floated around her but stuck to her damp shoulders. The rain dripped over her skin as if she was made of glass, hitting the surface only to streak down leaving a shimmering sheen of all the rainbow colours over her.

Her white cotton dress, now see-through, clung to her curves, and I admired the peaks and shadows of her body that I could see.

She laughed, a happy pealing sound, as she danced around the garden – a blur of white and chestnut against the rich greens, reds, purples and yellows of the flowers – and I smiled at her happiness. It was so good to see her smile, especially after all that we'd been through.

On her next spin, she opened her eyes, fixing them on me as if she could feel my fascination with her. She probably could; she always had known me better than I knew myself.

The darkening gold of her eyes held such promise and I stared into them as my legs unconsciously began to walk over to her. She held up her hand to beckon me over seductively and I felt my own hand reach up to meet hers.

As soon as my fingers were clasped within hers, she drew me in towards her body and my arm came around to press her chest against mine, her nipples pert against the fabric of her dress.

The rain continued to bucket down, soaking me through within seconds and causing water to drip from the strands of hair that hung in front of my face.

"My water sprite," I murmured whimsically.

She beamed at the affectionate term and offered her parted lips to me, moaning when I met them with mine, devouring every drop of moisture from her soft mouth.

She whined low in her throat and my kisses immediately grew more voracious, my tongue sneaking out to wrap around hers, loving the encouraging sounds that she made.

Unbidden, my hands slid over her hips, making sure to grab her ass and grind her into my erection. She tossed her head back, gasping for breath, allowing my mouth access to her neck where I licked, sucked and bit over where her jugular had used to pulse to the rhythm of her heartbeat. My fingers caught the edge of the hem of her dress and I brushed the outside of her thighs as I drew the skirt of the dress up over her hips, exposing that she wasn't wearing any bra or panties, and pulled it over her head, leaving her naked.

My hands ran all over her body, mapping out her shape, refamiliarizing myself with all the sensitive spots that made her gasp in pleasure. I cupped her breasts in my palms as my mouth joined with hers once more, thumbing her nipples and making her squirm.

She moaned my name loudly, her fingers skimming up my body to the collar of my shirt, where she slashed downwards, parting the fabric easily beneath her nails. I bit her lip none-too-gently when she tore open the fly of my jeans with a little less care than I would have liked.

She smirked at my look of consternation and jumped up, her legs wrapping around my waist and her arms locking around my neck. Using her momentum she threw me backwards so that I was now lying on the wet grass with her straddling me. I shook my head to clear my face of the rain which threatened to blind me from the sight of the goddess rising up over my prone body, offering me a knowing grin before she sank down onto my erection.

I grasped her hips as she began to ride me, my fingers digging into the soft flesh there, before I traced the lines of her toned stomach and caressed her breasts.

She felt like heaven around me. Her body scorched me where we were connected, contrasting with the cool mist that rose around us as raindrops continued to pummel the earth. The rising steam seemed to surround us in our own little bubble, where there was only feeling, only touch and sound and scent. All my other senses had vanished until all that existed was her wet heat and the sounds I elicited from her mouth as I thrust upwards.

Her nails bite into my chest as she cried out, her back arching and her head tossing back.

I couldn't resist. Surging upwards, I continued to manipulate her body on top of mine as my teeth sunk harshly into the exposed skin of her throat.

She screamed my name, her body trembling around mine once more, and this time I joined her in climax, jerking as I emptied myself inside her.

And then we collapsed, as if we were puppets whose strings had just been cut. She lay sprawled on top of me, still humming and shivering with pleasure as her body gradually began to come down from its high. I panted unnecessarily, attempting to regain my lost composure as I hugged her closer to me, stroking up and down her back soothingly.

Moments passed; it could have been minutes, hours or days for all I knew, but gradually she stirred above me, sitting up and looking around.

"We're both covered in mud," she mused, her fingers trailing over my abdomen as she took in the mess we were in.

"That just proves Emmett right then," I commented, enjoying her confused look. "That you're a dirty girl, Miss Swan," I clarified.

She laughed heartily, a deep and throaty sound that stirred my body once more.

"Well then," she arched an eyebrow speculatively, "shall I prove him right?"

I smirked, enjoying the way her eyes glazed over at the expression. Before she could react, I gripped her waist and twisted so that she was now lying breathless beneath me. Sliding my hand down her thigh, I hooked her knee over my hips and thrust into her.

"Want to see how dirty I can be?"

Her momentary shock turned into a sly grin and she bucked against me.

"I really love it when it rains."

"So do I," I mumbled as I kissed my way down her chest. "So do I."


End file.
